The Internet enables information to be distributed across a wide area through the use of webpages. One or more webpages making up a website can be hosted on computing devices attached to the Internet via various network connections. One or more computing devices can make up a domain. For example, one or more computing devices can be grouped together to form a domain with a single domain name, such as mydomain.com. A website residing on those computing devices is considered part of the domain.
Content from a website on a first domain cannot access content from a second domain. Effectively, there is a cross-domain barrier that prevents the creation of web pages or other content on one domain from integration with another web page from another domain. For example, a user creating an advertisement in one domain could not preview the advertisement as it would look on a webpage from a second domain by overlaying the advertisement on the webpage from the second domain.